those gentle hands
by helena henley
Summary: "Tessa seperti bunga liar yang tumbuh di pedalaman hutan. Cantik, unik, dan punya caranya sendiri untuk menjeratmu ke dalam pesonanya." — will/tessa. Untuk challenge #kalimatmemotivasi


**Those Gentle Hands**

**.**

**Author: **helena henley  
**Disclaimer: **The Infernal Devices oleh Cassandra Clare  
**Rated: **K  
**Note: **Not sure if I did it the right way, tapi selamat membaca ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukan tanpa alasan William Herondale memutuskan untuk menikahi seorang gadis bernama Theresa Gray—yang lebih suka dipanggil Tessa.

Alasan pertama, tentu saja karena ia mencintai gadis itu. Sangat. Kalau tidak cinta, mana mau Will menikah dengannya.

Alasan kedua, karena Tessa juga mencintainya. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi bagi Will ketika mengetahui bahwa Tessa mencintainya sebanyak dan sedalam ia mencintai gadis itu. Seringkali Will ingin memutar kembali memori di mana Tessa berkata ia mencintainya. Lagi dan lagi. Andaikan memori adalah sebuah keping kaset, maka pasti memori Will mengenai momen itu sudah rusak, saking seringnya ia menekan tombol _rewind_.

Alasan ketiga, untuk yang satu ini, Will tidak tahu pasti. Tessa tidaklah secantik dan seanggun Jessamine. Lebih memilih membelanjakan uang yang dimilikinya untuk membeli buku ketimbang gaun-gaun cantik. Lebih suka mengurung diri di perpustakaan dan membaca banyak buku. Mungkin sebuah kesamaan di mana mereka sama-sama suka buku itu yang membuat Will tertarik padanya. Namun di satu sisi, Will merasa bukan itu alasannya. Kesamaan mereka bagi Will hanyalah sebuah pemanis saja, bukan sebab yang terlalu penting. Untuk alasan ketiga, Will tidak tahu pasti apa yang membuat Tessa begitu menarik, begitu cantik, begitu anggun di matanya.

Will rasa Tessa punya pesonanya sendiri untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenis. Ia tidak termasuk tipe gadis yang bisa dengan mudah menjerat hati seorang pria lewat satu kerlingan mata. Tessa adalah tipe gadis yang tidak terlihat, jarang diperhatikan. Seperti bunga liar yang tumbuh di pedalaman hutan. Namun, sekali Tessa menjeratmu dengan pesonanya, kau tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Jika ia meminta padamu untuk dibuatkan sebuah istana, maka kau akan menuruti keinginannya.

Bagi Will Tessa adalah sebuah magnet, dan ia terjebak di dalam kumparan pesona Tessa.

Alasan keempat, karena Tessa pintar memasak.

Terdengar konyolkah?

Seringkah mendengar ungkapan '_dari mata turun ke hati_'? Will juga sering. Namun, proses jatuh cintanya lebih bisa digambarkan dengan ungkapan '_dari perut naik ke hati_'. Setiap lelaki mendambakan seorang istri yang pintar memasak, dan, _voila_! Will sudah mendapatkan dambaannya.

Will menyeringai. Ia bisa mengategorikan dirinya sendiri sebagai bajingan yang beruntung.

Bahkan setelah 25 tahun pernikahan mereka, tak pernah sekalipun Will bosan dengan masakan Tessa. Ia selalu ada di meja makan saat pagi, begitu juga waktu makan siang. Sesibuk apapun urusannya sebagai seorang Pemburu Bayangan, Will selalu memastikan dirinya menyelesaikan semua urusannya dengan para penghuni Dunia Bawah sebelum makan malam dimulai.

Jika sedang dalam perjalanan yang panjang, semisal kunjungan ke Idris—yah, sebagai Kepala Institut lingkup kerjanya tidak sebatas Institut-London melulu—Tessa selalu menyelipkan setoples selai buatannya ke dalam tas Will. Ia sendiri tahu suaminya sudah sangat kecanduan dengan masakannya, sehingga tak makan masakan Tessa sehari saja bisa membuatnya uring-uringan.

"Sungguh, Will. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya aku mati duluan. Maksudku, sehari saja dokter melarangmu makan, kau sudah _galak_ begini. Bagaimana jadinya nanti kalau aku tidak ada?" tanya Tessa pada suatu hari, duduk di sisi ranjang. Will terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, sakit, wajah pucat. Mata birunya yang senantiasa bersinar cerah setiap hari kini sedikit meredup.

Will meraih tangan Tessa.

"Maka dari itu ... aku minta maaf, namun, izinkan aku mati lebih dulu."

Tessa tertawa kecil.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin mati makan masakanmu dulu sebelum meninggalkan dunia yang indah ini." tambah Will.

"Oh, Will."

.

.

.

William Herondale dan Tessa Gray, juga menua layaknya manusia biasa. Will sudah tidak setampan dahulu ketika ia masih berusia 18 tahun, begitu juga Tessa. Helai rambut abu-abu mulai menghiasi rambut mereka yang berwarna gelap. Garis-garis yang mulai muncul di wajah seringkali membuat Tessa tidak percaya diri.

Meski begitu, bagi Will, Tessa tetaplah yang paling cantik. Tangannya yang mulai berkeriput dan kasar bagi Will sangatlah menenangkan ketika digenggam. Karena dari kedua tangan itulah tercipta masakan-masakan yang memberi Will energi untuk membunuhi Iblis, sekaligus pelipur di kala duka. Masakan Tessa yang menghangatkan di kala dingin, dan yang membuat semangat untuk hidup kembali muncul di mata Fana maupun Pemburu Bayangan muda yang sedang tersesat.

Will menuruni tangga. Usia tua boleh saja menghambat pergerakannya, namun tidak dengan semangatnya untuk bergabung di meja makan bersama Tessa pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi." Wanita itu menyapanya hangat. Tangannya bergerak mengambil cangkir dan menuangkan teh ke dalamnya. "Tidur nyenyak?"

"Mhmmm." Will menjawab sekenanya. Ia menjangkau sepotong roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai spesial buatan Tessa.

_Enak, seperti biasanya_.

"Malam ini mau makan apa?" tanya Tessa.

"Apapun, terserah padamu."

_Masak apapun bakal tetap kumakan, kok_.

Terima kasih sudah mempertemukan ia dengan Tessa. Di dalam rumah pelacuran itu. Terisolasi di dalam sebuah kamar kecil nan pengap seperti itu selama satu bulan pastilah bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

Tapi, Demi Malaikat, orang macam apa yang tidak tahu kalau dirinya sedang disekap dalam sebuah rumah pelacuran? Selama sebulan, lagi.

.

.

.

"I hope not. I intend to marry Agatha myself. She may be a thousand years old, but she makes an incomparable jam tart. **Beauty fades, but cooking is eternal**."

(William Herondale)


End file.
